


Немного об утренних процедурах

by MXTXLonghaired, Toria_Gria



Series: Страшный-страшный дядя из Илина [1]
Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, Gen, Humour, Ratings: G-PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 15:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: Цзинь Лин наблюдает, как юные адепты Гусу Лань бегают вокруг его ненормального дяди





	Немного об утренних процедурах

Правилами Гусу Лань предписывалось ложиться спать в девять часов вечера и вставать в пять утра. Каждый день. Без исключений.  
  
Цзинь Лину было глубоко наплевать на эти правила, так как жил он в Ланьлин Цзинь и в силу недавних обстоятельств уже вряд ли бы попал на традиционное годовое обучение в Гусу Лань.  
  
Жалел ли он об этом? Ну, немного. Все же он сдружился с Лань Сычжуем и Лань Цзинъи, если их вечные пререкания можно так назвать, и лучше бы проводил время с ними, а не вникал в подробности управления целым Орденом. Оставались совместные ночные охоты, но, во-первых, там не расслабишься, а во-вторых — почему-то практически всегда там всегда присутствовал «он».  
  
Вэй Усянь, Старейшина Илина, подлый отступник, худший из худших, убийца его родителей и по совместительству самый странный дядя на свете. Учитывая, что два других его дяди — Цзян Чэн и Цзинь Гуанъяо... это говорило о многом.  
  
Вэй Усянь — тот, кем пугали маленьких детей, и чьи портреты ставили в доме, чтобы отпугивать нечисть.  
  
Тот, кого подняли, но явно забыли разбудить.  
  
— Он не способен просыпаться в пять утра, — объяснил Лань Цзинъи, смиренно наблюдая с остальными адептами, как Лань Сычжуй ведет сонного Старейшину Илина вниз по лестнице, придерживая за плечи и предупреждая о каждой новой ступеньке.  
  
Цзинь Лин возмущенно вспыхнул, но промолчал. Ему тоже не нравилось, что на этой совместной охоте пришлось подстраиваться под график Гусу Лань, но у него хватило благоразумия спуститься к завтраку уже полностью собранным. Вэй Усянь же, который теперь официально входил в Орден благодаря замужеству за Ханьгуан-цзюнем, появился в общем зале снятой ими гостиницы мало того что растрепанный и без единой внятной мысли на лице, так еще и из-под явно наспех надетых верхних одежд виднелись чужие нижние, большего размера. Нетрудно догадаться, чьи.  
  
Лань Сычжуй тем временем довел Вэй Усяня до стола и осторожно, но твердо усадил за него, словно малого ребенка. И всунул палочки ему в руку. Из-за спины Цзинь Лина выскользнул другой адепт Гусу Лань и поставил на стол тарелку со свежей кашей. Красного цвета. Жгучей приправы в каше оказалось так много, что Цзинь Лину захотелось чихнуть только от того, что ее пронесли рядом с ним. Еще один адепт принес горячий чай и аккуратно налил его в кружку. И пока все спокойно обсуждали предстоящую охоту, Лань Сычжуй и Лань Цзинъи, расположившись по бокам от Вэй Усяня, уговаривали его поесть. Чаще всего они использовали аргументы: «Ханьгуан-цзюнь расстроится, если вы не поедите», «Старейшина Илина останется здесь, если не доест свою кашу», «Если учитель Вэй не поест, то обязательно свалится, Ханьгуан-цзюню придется опять нести его на руках, и стари... Лань Цижэнь будет ругаться».  
  
Расскажи Цзинь Лин кому в другом Ордене об этом утре — не поверили бы. С Орденом Гусу Лань словно случилось массовое помешательство. Но в то же время, как бы Цзинь Лин не гнал от себя эти мысли — представшая его взору картина была до невозможности уютной и домашней.  
  
Цзинь Лин внезапно почувствовал себя лишним...  
  
Когда с завтраком было покончено, и Вэй Усянь сидел уже достаточно ровно, но все еще с закрытыми глазами, адепты опомнились, что он все еще не причесан.  
  
— Скоро придут старшие, и если этим займется Ханьгуан-цзюнь... — Лань Цзинъи передернуло. Он покраснел, словно вспомнил нечто очень неуместное и непристойное, чему стал свидетелем. — В общем, лучше мы сами.  
  
— Он взрослый мужчина! Сам должен причесываться! — вспылил Цзинь Лин и махнул рукой в сторону Вэй Усяня.  
  
Которого в вертикальном положении удерживало только то, что один из адептов, стоящий позади него, прихватил его за ткань ханьфу на спине. Цзинь Лин закрыл лицо ладонью и страдальчески застонал.  
  
— Нашел! — раздался голос Лань Сычжуя со второго этажа, а затем появился и он сам с зажатой в руке красной лентой.  
  
И кто бы знал, что именно дернуло тогда Цзинь Лина, но раньше, чем он успел осознать это, он уже выхватил из руки Лань Цзинъи гребень и встал позади Вэй Усяня.  
  
— Я сам, — твердо заявил он, внутренне вопя от ужаса.  
  
Цзинь Лин в ступоре уставился на длинные лохмы человека, которого ненавидел всю свою осознанную жизнь, и понимал, что единственное, чего ему точно не хочется — вбить в его голову гребень по самую макушку.  
  
— Может... — Лань Сычжуй аккуратно потянулся к нему, но Цзинь Лин отдернул руку. — Лучше держи его, чтобы не свалился, — рявкнул он и прошелся по волосам, стараясь аккуратно распутать многочисленные колтуны.  
  
Процесс оказался на удивление медитативным. А спустя некоторое время Цзинь Лин вспомнил одну прическу, увиденную им в Ланьлин Цзине, и зловеще улыбнулся.  
  
По тому, что адепты Гусу Лань поняли где-то в середине процесса его задумку, но не остановили, Цзинь Лин понял, что их любовь к «учителю Вэю» не настолько велика, чтобы остановить от шалости над ним. Возможно, обучение в Гусу Лань действительно было бы не таким скучным.  
  
— Ханьгуан-цзюнь! Ханьгуан-цзюнь!  
  
Цзинь Лин заранее отошел подальше от входа. Возбужденно заголосившие адепты, не видевшие своего наставника несколько дней, наконец-то вспомнили, к какому Ордену принадлежат, и смиренно замолчали. Но даже если они начали бы носиться по залу с криками — Лань Ванцзи не обратил бы на это никакого внимания. И Цзинь Лин его прекрасно понимал. От Вэй Усяня сейчас мало кто смог бы отвести взгляд.  
  
Вместо привычного хвоста на голове бывшего Старейшины Илина красовалось множество мелких косичек, складывающихся в замысловатую высокую прическу. Сделай ее чуть аккуратнее да воткни несколько драгоценных заколок — и главные модницы больших городов обзавидовались бы. Сейчас прическу украшали только разномастные ленты — какие они только смогли найти в этой гостинице. Но результат того стоил.  
  
— Вэй Ин, — позвал Лань Ванцзи, и Вэй Усянь вскинул голову и улыбнулся. От былой заспанности не осталось ни следа. — Лань Чжань, Лань Чжань. Правда, меня красиво причесали? Тебе же нравится? — Мгм, — ответил Лань Ванцзи, что с одинаковым успехом могло бы обозначать «да», «нет», «ты мне нравишься в любом виде, если бы не дети и охота, мы бы не выходили из комнаты весь день». — Такие прически сейчас популярны в Ланьлин Цзинь, правда, здорово?  
  
Лань Ванцзи кивнул и, подав руку Вэй Усяню, помог тому подняться. Когда они выходили, Вэй Усянь подмигнул Цзинь Лину и беззвучно произнес «спасибо».  
  
Цзинь Лин разочарованно цыкнул и, подхватив меч, направился следом.  
  
Прав был дядя — большего бесстыдника этот мир еще не видал. 


End file.
